1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a signal used when reading information from a storage device, such as a magnetic disk storage device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage device, such as a magnetic disk device or the like, divides a magnetic medium into sectors and stores data.
Although on the surface of this magnetic medium, a magnetic film is uniformly formed, strictly speaking, there are parts whose magnetic characteristics subtly change or are lost. Therefore, in a part whose magnetic characteristic is different from the circumference, the characteristic of a reproduction signal changes and the error rate of information read from the magnetic disk device degrades.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-025538 discloses a magneto-optical disk recording power control method for optimally controlling the recording power of a magneto-optical disk according to the difference of the mark width in its track width direction.